Luke's Afterlife
by Wolf with the Red Cloak
Summary: Annabeth has never felt so upset. Thaila was gone on her hunt, Luke was dead, and nothing could make it better. What's going to happen when Percy takes Annabeth to the one place that she never would expect to see again? Will Annabeth survive her pain?
1. Chapter 1 The Spirit of Luke

Annabeth POV

I lay on my bunk, alone in the cabin, with my face down in my pillow. Luke was done, Thaila was on her hunt, and the world was beautiful when it should've been dark and cold. I never loved him, but he was something special. I'd always have a place for him in my heart, even after his death. Hermes often visited the camp burial site we had made far by the edge of the beach to see the grave of his son. He'd never given up on him, and I had hoped that I could always to the same.

Dinner in the Pavilion had started only a minute ago, but I was curtain that Chiron and Percy would be here soon. I couldn't let them find me, but I had no choice. They walked in and blocked the door; Chiron in Centaur form. Percy came and jumped up onto my bed, "Where were you, Annabeth?" He asked me in his sweet, smooth voice. I never could resist smiling when he said my name.

"Come on Annabeth," Chiron said, sticking his head into the room, "You can't skip dinner. You need all your energy for our activities tomorrow." "I'm not hungry." I lied, looking away from them. Percy took my hand, and said, "I know how to make you feel better." I looked at him, and the same idea came into my head. I looked at Chiron who raised his eye brow. "He means just get some sleep." I said, although we both knew that we had different plans.

"Ok." Chiron said at last, "Only tonight. And you need to be at breakfast in the morning. I can't have the heroes of Olympus starve to death." He walked away. Percy leans forward and whispered in my ear, "Just have your stuff ready and tomorrow we'll go ok?" I nodded, and lay down. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep to Percy walking out the door.

I don't remember my dreams, but I remember waking up in a cold sweat. My cabin was full of my half-brothers and sisters, all asleep. Jacob was awake, sitting on his bed, drawing. "What are you doing?" I said. He looked at me, and handed me the drawing. It was a great bronze dragon with several gears, wires, and metal pieces hooked to the creation, "What is-" I started, but Jacob cut me off, "A little project for the Hephaestus cabin. Beckondorf wanted this."

He put down his pencil, and looked at me with concern in his grey eyes, "You seriously think that you can do it?"

"Do what?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep. First time for everything huh?"

"Oh… um… I don't know. I guess."

"Why do you wanna go there?"

I ignored him, and stood up a lot faster than I intended to, and nearly knocked my laptop off my dresser. You can blame my ADD for that. I grabbed my laptop and opened it. All the documents I had open popped up, and continued running. I logged out and locked it. Jacob and some other siblings had tried to get into it, but there was a reason that I kept my dagger with me.

I threw on my clothes and ran outside, although curfew hadn't started yet, and met Percy over by Thaila's tree. He tossed me by backpack, and took out his favorite sword Riptide, which he thought was the cursed blade in the great prophecy, but it turned out to be my knife. I don't know why I kept it with me, but it reminded me that you can't give up on everybody, even if they turned to the dark side.

Percy smiled and slipped his hand into mine. I let mine slide out of his grip. He sighed, and showed me a map of L.A, "There might be an entrance back in the labyrinth…" I sighed, and rolled my eyes,"It collapsed two years ago Seaweed Brain. We have to use the one in L.A. Charon's Ferry, or the entrance to the river Styx over by the boulders." He smiled, and said, "There's a small radio in that backpack that should get us in, and I'm sure that Mrs. O'Leary doesn't mind coming."

He whistled, and the hellhound came bounding over to us, woofing excitedly. "Didn't Nico show you how to shadow travel?" I asked. Percy nodded, and rubbed Mrs. O'Leary behind the ear. She wagged her tail and nearly knocked over a few trees. Percy motioned his hands towards the dog, and said, "Ladies first?" I punched him in the gut, and hopped on.

Percy whispered something into Mrs. O'Leary's ear, and jumped on behind me. The hellhound straightened up, and suddenly, I couldn't see anything. The world was a blur, and all I could see was Mrs. O'Leary's fur, and Percy, holding onto my waist, and Mrs. O'Leary. We stopped so quickly, I tumbled off the dogs' back, and onto some grass. Percy jumped down and helped me up, "She does that when she's really tired." I shook the grass off of me, and looked at the entrance to the underworld before us.

I turned on the radio, and the entrance rolled open to the sound of rock music. Mrs. O'Leary sniffed the exit one more time, and jumped inside.

Percy POV

I told Annabeth about how last time, Mrs. O'Leary almost got stuck in here, but that wasn't our major concern. The river Styx was right in front of us, and we couldn't touch the water, unless… "Annabeth. Get ready to run!" I said. "What?" Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy, but she did. As she ran, and focused on the water, and willed it to rise. The water groaned as it rose from its bank. Annabeth stumbled into the dry river, and scrambled across. She motioned me to come with her.

I grabbed Mrs. O'Leary's collar, and dragged her along with me. She licked some of the water, and jumped in and out of it. I ran onto the shore with Annabeth, and whistled for Mrs. O'Leary. She ran up and shook. I used my air dry ability to keep the river water off of Annabeth. The water would hurt her a lot more than it would to me. We walked down the riverbank. By the looks of it, we would meet Cerberus, Hades guard dog, pretty darn soon.

We kept walking, and Mrs. O'Leary ran ahead. She growled once in a while to warm off stray spirits, but other than that, it was peaceful. Too peaceful. Cerberus was barking in the distance, which made Mrs. O'Leary excited. She romped ahead while we followed behind. Cerberus was a three headed Rottweiler that was the size of a dragon. Mrs. O'Leary distracted Cerberus while we snuck under his belly. We ran, and made it to the gates of Hades' palace.

Nico was waiting outside for us. His skull t-shirt blended into the darkness, "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. Annabeth paced nervously at my side. A large hole appeared at Nico's feet, filled with a bubbling red liquid. Nico chanted in ancient Greek, and several ghosts appeared. One ghost was brighter than the others. We let him kneel down to drink. The ghost shimmered, and appeared again more clearly. Luke stood to the side of the hole, with a sad expression on his face. "Annabeth, you're here."

Annabeth fell to her knees, "Luke… Why did you do it?" Luke sighed, "I knew it was my destiny. Annabeth, you have to let it go. You have to promise me that after this, you won't summon me again, know matter what. I have to move on, and coming back like this isn't good." Annabeth looked up at Luke with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please no." "I know it's hard but it has to happen this way. I wanna stay where I am now. I'm sorry Annabeth." He looked at me, "Percy. Thank you for giving me the knife, and Olympus is safe. You did well." He looked back at Annabeth, "Please. Promise me that." Annabeth sighed, "I promise that I won't summon you again." Luke relaxed, "Now I must go. Remember Annabeth, I'm always with you." With that, he disappeared.

Annabeth cried. I got her on Mrs. O'Leary, and we rode home. Little did I know, that this would be the beginning of our adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

ANNABETH POV

Oh Percy, I thought, why? Seeing Luke once again had just ruined my life even more. I mean, I knew he was just trying to help me get over him, but still… it was nice to hear his voice, and know that he wasn't gone forever. Mrs. O'Leary barked, and jumped over some falling trees, "Wonder what caused all this destruction." Percy muttered. Suddenly, we were back at camp. Kyle from the Hephaestus cabin ran out to greet us, "Where have you- Are you ok?" I realized that I was clammy with sweat from holding onto Mrs. O'Leary's collar, and from seeing so many ghosts.

I hopped off and gave him a hug, "Thanks." He smiled, and said, "Jacob gave me his design today. It's in progress. The head is done. Care to see?" I grabbed Percy, and we ran to the Forges' where the Hephaestus cabin was working. A giant golden blob was laying on a large table. Kyle sighed, "Who melted my dragon head?" Everybody looked away. Kyle frowned, "Ok. I'm gonna fix it today ok?" I nodded, and walked outside.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything was so peaceful compared to the underworld. A large Pegasus landed in front of me, "Hello Annabeth," It said in a dark, mysterious voice. The first thing that came to my mind was that the horse could speak human. The second; this Pegasus was as white as a ghost. The Pegasus whinnied, "Come with me Annabeth. I must take you with me. There's something that only a child of Athena can figure out." I sighed, "Take Jacob. He designed the dragon."

"No. You must come. Please." The Pegasus coaxed. I closed my eyes, and hopped on its' back, waiting to see there the mystery horse would take me.

PERCY POV

I was in my cabin, relaxing when Chiron walked in, "Is Annabeth in here?" "Um… No Chiron," I said, "Why?" Chiron sat down, and sighed, "She disappeared this afternoon. No one knows where she went. Only a ghost white Pegasus was seen flying her out of the boundaries." My blood went cold, "I have to go find her Chiron! I can't let anything happen to her!"

"Percy…"

"I can't!" I screamed, and ran off to find Blackjack. He would be helpful to attack a ghost horse. Oh man, I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 Life and Death

PERCY POV

Blackjack met me by Thaila's tree. There must have been a rumor floating around about  
Annabeth. Blackjack kept mumbling about several places; mainly the underworld. I didn't like it, but I had a feeling that he was right. A ghost horse would only return to its home. Blackjack sniffed the air, _I got the scent of the horse. Should I follow it Boss? _I sighed, "Blackjack, I told you not to call me boss. Follow the trail wherever it leads. Annabeth should be there too."

_Alright boss! Can we pick up some donuts on the way?_

"No. We've got a serious mission to complete. Maybe if we come back alive. Ok?"

_Awwww…. Are you sure we can't pick up some strawberry glazed?_

"Blackjack!"

_Ok! Ok! Let's go! Should Guido come with?_

"Yes. If that Pegasus Annabeth took really is a ghost, Guido can carry her back."

I hopped onto his back, and we took off. Half the time, I was laughing as the wind hit my face, and thinking about how much Thaila would be freaking out at this height. Blackjack whinnied happily, and dove down into a cave. We swerved around tons of rocks, and over a large hole that looked like the entrance to Tartarus, but I knew better. Tartarus was cold, and held the worst of monsters. Blackjack swerved to the side. I lost my grip on his mane, and grabbed at his wing. Unfortunately, I grabbed it. Blackjack swerved to the left, and barely dodged a rock. I hit it, hard. I don't remember anything but falling, and passing out in the darkness.

I woke up on the ground; freezing like ice. I looked up, trying to see the top. Nothing but darkness. I sat up. My head was throbbing painfully from my fall. At first, I didn't remember anything; who was i? Why was I here? I shook my head, and all the information came back to me, "Annabeth." I muttered. Blackjack was nowhere to be seen. Not even the flap of his wings could be heard. A single feather lay in my hand; another one right next to it, and another. I followed the trail of feathers, until I reached a dark mass curled up in a corner; Blackjack. "Blackjack!" I yelled. He whinnied weakly, and tried to look at me, though his eyes were far away, _Boss, I'm sorry. I tried… _

"No…" I sighed, "You're not gonna die." Blackjack rolled his eyes, _I'd only come back. You can't get rid of me that easily, _He tried to laugh, but he sputtered.

"No. Where are you hurt?"

_Broken boss. I'll see you again… one day…. _He coughed, and closed his eyes for the last time. I don't know where he went, but his body melted into nothing but dust. I looked around, but everything was blurry. I didn't know if it was how hard I hit my head, or seeing one of my closest friends die before my eyes. I walked through the darkness, not sure of what was to come. I wanted to hear Annabeth screaming my name, but wherever she was, she was gone. _Blackjack was a brave Pegasus, _a voice said inside my head. Then, I realized that Guido was right behind me, _He told me to save him some hay when he comes back. _

"How long does it take for him to reform?"

_Only a day or two. He's the strongest of all of us._

"Good. I hope Annabeth is here."

_Ok. I think I see something…_

Guido sniffed the air, and encouraged me to get onto his back. I got on, and we flew straight forward. In the distance, I could see what Guido was so excited about. A small light was flickering, signaling us forward. I jumped off, and ran towards it. The first thing I noticed was the fire. The second; a girl with dirty blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes curled up by it. I ran towards the girl, and put my hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth?" The girl shivered, and looked at me, "Percy…" She tried to stand, but her knees gave in. I caught her. Her skin was pale and clammy.

I lay her down, and rested her head on my knees. She shuddered, and mumbled, "So many of them…" I tried to get her to talk more, but she was too weak. Guido trotted over, and helped me put Annabeth on his back. She slumped against his neck, and I hopped on behind her, holding her on. We flew back to camp in what seemed to be minutes. By then, Annabeth was breathing heavily, and shaking. I called for helped right away. Chiron came over and whisked her away, after thanking me for going to find her.

I waited outside the infirmary, with Grover, Tyson, and a few other of my friends. Chiron walked outside with his medical bag thrown over his shoulder, "I don't know what happened. Annabeth is in shock from something. She wouldn't tell me what happened, but it almost killed her. She's healing now." He walked away. I ran inside. The other beds were vacant, all except one. Annabeth was laying face up, with her eyes closed.

I walked over and held her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at me, "Hi Percy." I sighed, "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Percy. Please."

"Ok. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'll be up in a few days."

"Ok. Rest, and when you feel better, you need to tell me what happened ok?"

She looked at me with her beautiful gray eyes, "A drakon found me. I barely escaped Percy, " She was shaking with fear, "Those eyes…." I thought about last year; how the drakon's eyes were paralyzing. I sighed, "Don't worry, it's gone." She sat up, and rubbed her head, "I'm glad, but I must go back." I looked at her, "You can't!"

"Percy. There's something in that place that can make camp so much safer than it already is. I need to find it." I closed my eyes, and thought about what happened in there, "If you go, I'm coming with you. I'll never let anything happen to you." With that, I ran out of my room, and grabbed Riptide. I could sense a battle coming, and my job was to protect our camp, no matter what the cost was.


End file.
